Love Child
by gunman
Summary: When Masataka announces that he is going to leave the Juken Club, and possibly Tokyo, Maya takes desperate steps in order to keep him there. Masataka/Maya
1. Chapter 1

_**LOVE CHILD**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or its characters.

Summary: When Masataka announces that he is going to leave the Juken Club, and possibly Tokyo, Maya takes desperate steps in order to keep him there.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Masataka Takayanagi was headed back to the Natsume Dojo after taking three tests for Science, History and Algebra.

He had passed with high marks, but it did little to alleviate his glum mood. His thoughts were seemingly elsewhere at the moment.

Said thoughts were focused on Aya Natsume, the youngest of the beautiful Natsume sisters who considered him less than nothing.

He wondered why he even bothered to think about her, since he was sure she never thought about him. Unless it was to get upset at him for hurting her precious Souichiro.

The guy had potential, of that Masataka would admit, but he was still, as Maya put it, light-years behind Masataka himself.

Maya and Aya were looking to make him into a powerful fighter, and thus far he was proving to be just that. But it still made Masataka wonder where he fit into all this. So far he had only been training Bob in technique. And thus far, the dark-skinned fighter had yet to win in their sparring matches.

_Maybe I should just move. Go someplace where I can be more useful._ He thought as he entered the dojo.

Inside said dojo, a certain blond-haired young man was getting his ass handed to him, once again, by his unwanted fiancée.

"Ouch!" the blond groaned as he stared point-blank at the hardwood floor.

"Sorry, Sou-chan!" Aya giggled.

"Ugh!" he groaned.

"I feel your pain, buddy." Bob said as Chiaki rested her head against his broad shoulder.

"I seriously doubt that." Chiaki said. "You've been getting your cute little rump handed to you regularly by... oh, speak of the devil." she said as Masataka walked in.

"In more ways than one." Bob agreed, remembering the times that he had seen Masataka go berserk, like the one time against Souichiro in the cafeteria.

"Where have you been?" Maya greeted the anti-weapons specialist in her cute child-like form, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"It was Test Day." Masataka said.

"Oh. Right." she groaned, remembering how she used to take tests as well. "How'd you do?"

"B, A-, and an A."

"Wonderful!" she smiled.

"So, how's it going here?" Masataka asked.

CRASH!

"Ouch." Souichiro groaned again.

"About the same." Maya said.

"At least he's not one to give up." Masataka replied as he set his backpack down.

"Something bothering you? You look... tired." Maya observed.

_Sigh_. "Captain, can I talk to you... in private?" he asked.

"Of course." she said, more curious than worried at his tone of voice.

Leading him out of the main dojo room, Maya sat down behind her table as Masataka knelt in front of it.

"So.. what are you up to now?" Maya asked, curious but not nervous.

"I'm thinking about leaving." Masataka said.

"WHAT?!" she gasped, clearly surprised. "LEAVING? WHO? THE SCHOOL? THE CLUB? WHY?" she cried out.

"There's not much here for me now." he simply said.

"But... but Masa-kun!"

"I'm serious, Captain. My brother wants nothing to do with me, my family doesn't seem to care, the girl I like is throwing herself onto another guy who doesn't seem interested in her, I've got no real career prospects in mind, and I don't even know what my purpose is anymore."

"That's Absolute Bullshit!" Maya shouted, jumping on the table to shout closer at him. "You're this club's Strong Right Arm! My second-in-command, for crying out loud! We need you!" she shouted again, practically ready to leap off the table and beat his brains in.

"Yeah... need, not want." he replied.

Maya spent the better part of an hour trying to convince Masataka to stay. But every argument she used was turned back on her, like he had already thought of it.

First she said that they needed his strength, but he replied that that was what Bob and Souichiro were being trained, more like groomed, for. Then she argued that they needed his levelheadedness, only to have him state that both she (Maya) and Chiaki were level-headed. (Even if Chiaki didn't fight.) Then she argued that they needed an anti-weapons specialist on their team, only to have him state that fighting without weapons wasn't that special. Her last argument consisted of her trying to tell him that she needed him to eventually take over leadership of the Juken Club. That argument didn't last long as now that she wasn't in school anymore, she had nothing but time to devote to the club, so what did she need him for?

Outside their room, the other three club members (and Chiaki) were pressed up against the door, listening intently as the pair spoke. One shouting, one talking.

Eventually Masataka wore Maya down in arguing, heading out of the room.

"Masa-kun! Wait!" she shouted, almost desperately.

He paused in mid-step, but didn't turn around to face her. "Yes?"

"You can't leave! You're too important to us! There has to be something I can do to make you stay!"

"There isn't, captain." he replied.

"Yes There Is! There has to be something you need. Something that will make you change your mind about all this. We need you here!" she said, cursing herself for involuntarily using that word, 'need', once again. "So tell me, what do you want?"

Masataka almost looked back to see the desperate expression on Maya's face. But he didn't. He just couldn't. He didn't want her to do something that would change his mind. If he turned around, he was sure he'd lose to her once again.

For several quite and tense seconds no words passed between them. It was nearing a minute when Masataka finally said,

"I want to be loved." he said in a whisper.

"Wha..."

"I want what no one wants to give me. I want what you and the others have. I know that sounds petty and selfish... but to me it's a lot."

Maya pondered for quick second. "Then... maybe you and I could..."

"No."

"What?"

"You don't love me, captain. Not like that. You still carry a torch for my brother. You and Souichiro are a lot more than friends. Chiaki and Bob are happy together. And Aya pines for Souichiro. I'm the one left out, so I'd rather go and find my own life away from those who already have it."

Maya was left speechless as Masataka pulled the door open, causing the listening quartet to fall face-first onto the floor. Maya was fuming at their eavesdropping while Masataka just sighed, shook his head, and stepped over them to exit the room. He grabbed his backpack and walked back to his apartment.

Once he had gone, and the quartet picked themselves up and left, Maya found herself stuck in a state of desperation and loss. On the one hand she couldn't force Masataka to stay, but on the other she couldn't think of a legitimate reason to keep him here.

But the thing that bothered her the most was that virtually all of what he had said was true. He didn't have a single legitimate reason to stay in Tokyo, or the Juken Club for that matter. There was nothing in this city for him. No girl, no job, no career. He was the clubs strongest fighter, potentially able to surpass Maya herself, and even the other more experienced fighters in the Executive Committee. However, even in today's society, martial arts experts were not really needed. And even if Maya gave him the leadership of the club, he would still be without purpose or direction. He didn't want to lead, it's not what he wanted.

No. Maya Natsume realized that in order to keep Masataka here, she would have to take drastic steps.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Alright, people! I need suggestions for this. Originally it was my plan to have Maya somehow get herself pregnant with Masataka's child, hence the title. However, while I have several ideas, I still have a little problem trying to fill in space for this. The idea is basically a two or three chapter story at best, and I just get the feeling that I could write more.

One of my ideas was for Maya to drug Masataka and then sleep with him in order to get pregnant. Another idea was for Maya to attack Masataka and knock him out then sleep with him.

However, those ideas didn't seem really... plausible, so I chose to leave it open for now. Which is why I need help for a second chapter.

Hopefully, someone will float me something. Thanks, and leave me a review letting me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_**LOVE CHILD  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge

Summary: Maya takes a first step to getting Masataka to stay.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2

The silence of the Natsume house was second only to the shrouds of darkness that enclosed it. Deep within these shadows, a young girl of maybe 4 or 5 years old sat behind a table, her eyes staring into the darkness as if to challenge it.

Truth be known, she was deep in thought.

_Masa-kun... wants to leave. Masa-kun... is going to leave_. Maya Natsume thought, over and over in her mind.

It had been only hours ago when Masataka Takayanagi, the Juken Clubs strong right arm and anti-weapons specialist had walked up to her and delivered a most depressing message. That he was going to leave, both Tokyo and the club.

At first Maya thought that he was joking, that he hadn't thought it all through. But he had. There was no real place for someone like him here in either the city or the club. He had no job, no career, and no real prospects for a future. His family wanted nothing to do with him, at least in the sense that he wanted, and he had no one to care for like everyone else in the club did.

The last bit of their conversation came back to her as bitterly as a cobra's poison strike.

"_I want to be loved." he said in a whisper. "I want what no one wants to give me. I want what you and the others have. I know that sounds petty and selfish... but to me it's a lot."_

_Maya pondered for quick second. "Then... maybe you and I could..."_

"_No." he said. _

"_What?" she asked. _

"_You don't love me, captain. Not like that. You still carry a torch for my brother. You and Souichiro are a lot more than friends. Chiaki and Bob are happy together. And Aya pines for Souichiro. I'm the one left out, so I'd rather go and find my own life away from those who already have it."_

To Maya, the whole conversation seemed ridiculous. Only because it was obvious what needed to happen. Masa-kun needed a girlfriend!

Aya would have been the perfect choice, since he already seemed to fancy her. But her younger sibling wouldn't consider even a mock-date with him.

_Souichiro doesn't really see her as a girlfriend, yet she still chases him. She believes that he is her destiny. Not an easy destiny, but worth more for the chase. Ugh!_ Maya mentally hissed. _Some times it's a wonder we're even related! _

Maya's train of thought drifted to a new line of thinking. If she couldn't get Aya together with Masataka, then someone else would have to do.

He had already rejected her offer, which stung when she wondered if she had been serious or desperate just to keep him here.

_Chiaki is out of the question, but maybe she knows a few girls who could...._ she paused when she realized the term 'show him a good time' was right around that corner. _Masa-kun said it himself. He wants to be loved, not laid_. She thought. _But how can I accomplish that for him? How can I get him someone who would love him? _

Though she had not been ignorant of how the girls at school looked at Masataka after the bowling alley brawl, the fact was he had.

_He must not be interested in those girls, since they never took an interest in him beforehand. But if he doesn't want one of them... or Aya or myself... who is left?_ She thought, practically begging for an answer.

She paused for a bit and wondered if she shouldn't have jumped on the boy and starting beating some sense into him. Then maybe he wouldn't be so adamant about leaving. Of course there was the chance that such a plan would backfire and only add to his reasons to move away.

_Yeah, I could just attack him, knock him out, and keep him chained up in my basement for the rest of his life_. She thought, which brought a thin smile to her long-tranquil lips. _Of course, he'd find a way out. He's stronger than even he gives himself credit for._

She let out a heavy sigh, the latest of many that evening, as she realized she hadn't solved her current problem.

_What are we going to do when he moves away? When he leaves it'll be like half our strength will be leaving. Which... in a way... it will be. And when that happens....WAIT! That's It!_ she mentally gasped and for the first time that night, she moved with a sense of purpose.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The hard rapping on his door roused Masataka from his listless slumber. Staggering out of bed in the middle of the night dressed only in his sweatpants, he shuffled half-asleep until reached the door. Unlocking and unlatching it, he pried the door open and peeked out to see who was there. The light from the lamp blinded him a bit and he blinked in order to focus.

"Wha... who?"

"Masa-kun!" a slightly raspy voice said, telling the boy who it was.

"C-Captain?" he asked the sexy, seventeen-year old woman.

"When are you leaving?" she hurriedly asked.

"What?" he asked, not really understanding the question.

"When Are You Leaving?" she asked again.

"I... leaving? You mean... Tokyo?" he asked as if he was still lost in a daze.

"Yes! When Are You Leaving Tokyo And The Juken Club?" she said, raising her voice.

"I... wasn't planning to leave.... (YAWN)... until the end of the semester." he replied.

"Perfect! Then I have enough time to convince you to stay. Bye!" she said, leaving as quickly as she had come.

"Alright, bye." he said tiredly before closing the door and shuffling back to bed.

He hit his pillow and was halfway to dreamland when Maya's words suddenly hit him.

"Convince me to stay?" he asked, sitting up and groaning when he realized that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"YOU WHAT?!!" Aya shouted when her big sister came home, dragged her out of bed and then told her little sister her plan to keep Masataka in Tokyo and the club.

"Are you still asleep? I said I've figured out how to keep Masa-kun here." Maya said as she started going through her desk, looking for a phone book.

"No, after that." Aya said.

"You mean the part where you were going to help me?"

"No, after that."

"You mean the part where we only have until the end of the semester to put my plan into effect?"

"No, after that!"

Maya paused when she realized what she was inferring to. "Uh.... I don't know what you're..."

"The part where you mentioned the word 'Pregnant' and 'Me' in the same sentence!" Aya snapped.

"I didn't mean you in particular, I just..."

"I mean _you_!" she snapped. "You actually want _him_ to knock _you_ up?"

"Well...... it's one possibility I'm working on!" she said, not looking at her sister.

"Working on?" Aya gasped.

Maya groaned in frustration. "Look, Aya!" she snapped. "Masa-kun in a valuable asset to the Juken Club. If he leaves, we lose at least half our strength!"

"Then Sou-chan and Bob-san will have to pick up the slack." Aya said simply.

"It isn't that simple, Aya-chan!" Maya said. "The boy's are good, and getting better. But right now, they're not up to Masa-kun's level and... we'll need him to continue training them so that they will be up to that level when he leaves." she added quickly.

"Well.... I guess he owes us that much at least." Aya said, causing the lilac-haired woman to scowl at the accusation. "But what you're planning is kinda... drastic!"

"I didn't say I was going to..."

"Yes, you did!" Aya snapped.

"As a last resort only!" Maya snapped back.

"Are you that desperate to keep that loser here?"

Maya froze at the blatant insult. "He is not a loser!" she said, finally regaining her voice. "Need I remind you that he has proven himself more times than both Bob and Souichiro. He's been in this club even longer than you!"

"But he doesn't have my skills, my powers!" Aya argued.

"But he does have experience! And at least he doesn't go bloodthirsty when he's in a fight!" Maya pointed out, mentally wincing at saying that.

"That.... is not completely my fault!" Aya hissed, jabbing the air with her finger aimed at her sister.

"But you see my point. Souichiro and Bob are too impulsive to be useful, and you.... well, you are farther ahead, but....... we still need Masa-kun!"

Aya sighed heavily, knowing that her sister could be stubborn when she really wanted something.

"Fine. I'll help." Aya said.

"Thank you." Maya said.

"But I'm not babysitting!" Aya said as she got up to leave.

"I told you I wasn't thinking...."

"Yes, you, were!"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Were Not!"

"Were toooooo!"

Maya growled as her sister went back to bed. Though after she had departed, a small smile went through her mind at that.

_It's only a last resort. It's only a last resort. It's only...._ she paused as she realized something. _...the one thing that might actually keep him here!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

As I'm sure people will note, I've been more than a little lax in getting around to updating this story. The problem was I couldn't think of how to update this. I was thinking of doing maybe a two-chapter story, until I realized that it was way too simple for that. So to that effect, I decided to go with a multi-chapter story. I know, 'After So Long He's Finally Updating'! Well, I hope everyone's happy with this and, hopefully, I'll have something better and much sooner for a third chapter.

Also, this chapter was kind of hastily written, so please forgive me for any mistakes. I'll try to edit later if possible.

For right now, enjoy this chapter, and the omake underneath.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1 (This was one possibility I had earlier in this story development)

Morning came and Masataka found himself in bed, with a certain lilac haired woman next to him.

"C-Captain?" he gasped, seeing the sexy naked woman lying on her side looking at him.

"Oh. Good morning, Masa-kun." she smirked at him.

"Wha-what are you doing in my bed?" he asked, then wondered something else. "How... did I even get to my bed?" he asked, pulling the covers up and then pushing them back down. "What happened? Where are my clothes?"

"You don't remember?" she said coyly.

"Uh... no. I don't." he said with a blush.

"We got drunk, you kissed me, we went back to your room, had sex, and fell asleep." she said, keeping out the part where she slipped the Date Rape-drugs into his drink, lead him back to his room and then had her way with him right there.

He stared at her in confusion.

"We did..... I did..... we did.... we what.... oh boy!" he groaned as he fell flat on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Maya laughed and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I wasn't on the pill, so.... I'm probably pregnant. I hope I can count on you to stay and help raise this child with me." she said as she got out of bed and walked naked over to the shower.

Masataka looked at her as she left.

_Evil... evil woman!_ He mentally groaned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2 (Here's the scene I originally wanted to put in for when Maya came over to Masataka's apartment)

Masataka is heading back to his apartment when he feels as though he is being followed.

Once he gets into his apartment, the second he closes the door, a masked figure attacked him. The figure leapt forward and kicked Masataka in the chest, stumbling him backwards as they pressed their advantage. Masataka blocked the attacks, feeling something familiar about this attacker and their style. He threw his fists forward and knocked the attacker in the gut, slamming them into the wall.

_Damn it! I knew this wouldn't be easy, but I didn't think I'd have this much trouble._ The attacker thought as they pushed off from the wall, rolled forward, and leaped into the air to kick Masataka in the jaw.

_Who is this person? Their skill level is fantastic! It's almost like the Captain's!_ Masataka thought as he leaped into the air, spun around and nailed the attacker in the head, dropping them onto the table.

"Argh! That hurt." the attacker groaned, the muffled voice sounding almost female as she forced herself to get back up. _Maybe I should have waited until he was asleep!_ She thought as Masataka leaped at her again. _I have to end this fast!_ She thought as she pulled out her last-ditch desperate manuver.

She flew towards him, object in hand, heading right towards him. His hands flew out in an attempt to strike her down, only to have her side-step at the last second, her body dodging his fists, but her fist slamming into his stomach as she past.

Masataka came to a stop as he turned out, only to feel a mild pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw a hypodermic needle in his gut, it's contents empty, and obviously inside him now.

"Oh... god...." he groaned as he suddenly dropped to the ground and past out.

The woman breathed a sigh of relief as she took off her mask.

"Finally!" Maya gasped as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Any longer and he'd probably have beaten me." she said, rubbing her sore muscles. "Should have just waited until he was asleep. Would have made things easier for me. But now.... on to the real reason I came here." she grinned and dragged the poor boy to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_**LOVE CHILD 3  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or it's characters.

Summary: Maya searches for a possible mate for Masataka, and ends up fighting Mitsuomi for him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Maya Natsume was depressed.

For the last three days she had been talking with various girls at the school and found them to be.... inadequate.

True several of them thought that Masataka was strong, attractive and interesting, but it was nothing more than crazy fan-girl lusting.

_Why is it so difficult to find a decent woman in this freaking school?_ Maya mentally grumbled.

As she thought more and more about who would be good for the anti-weapons specialist, the more she realized that her only option would have to be herself.

It was then that she noticed herself right outside of Emi's office.

And for a second, she actually considered that.

_Yeah right! The way she kowtows to Mitsuomi she'd never consider going after his little brother. Would she even consider him to be a second place catch?_ Maya thought. _Or would she try and use him to make Mitsuomi jealous?_

It was then that Tawara Bunshichi appeared in the hallway.

"Well, well, well. Look what my eyes have laid upon today." he said with a smirk.

"Oh, not now Bunshichi. I'm not in the mood." she snapped.

"Hot, young thing like you walking around the place, alone, and you're not in the mood? Something must be wrong." he said, lighting up another cigarette. "Care to share?"

She looked at him and huffed.

"It's.... nothing." she said with a mildly depressed sigh.

Noting the serious expression on her face, his tone changed.

"Okay, look Maya-chan..... I know you and I have never really gotten along, we've often been on different sides, and of course there is the issue of you trying to take down Mitsuomi and all, but..."

"Don't! Just Don't!" she snapped again, her finger pointing just centimeters from his face.

"What? I was trying to..."

"I'm really not in the mood for your games! So I'll say this only once!" she said, getting herself worked up into a huff. However, before she could actually give the unshaven man a piece of her mind she froze and just looked at him as another set of words came out of her mouth. "Do you know any single ladies interested in a serious, long-term relationship?"

CRASH!

Maya looked down at Bunshichi with a mildly bewildered look as he rose up out of the ground.

"Can you repeat that, please? Because what you just said, is not what I really expected to hear."

Maya sighed. "It's.... a long story."

"I like stories. So please, do tell."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Coffee Shop)

"Well...... I have to say, that's a heck of a story." Bunshichi said nearly an hour later after hearing about Masataka's desire to leave Tokyo and everyone he knew. What interested him more was the fact that Maya was willing to put herself into a position of what he would label as inconvenient. Just like Masataka had said, Maya had never shown the anti-weapons specialist anything resembling affection or even attraction.

She needed him, didn't want him, which was why he was leaving.

"I don't want him to leave, but if he does...." Maya said, sipping her tea.

"Right. Right." he huffed and tossed another cigarette butt into the trash can. "Wish I could say I was surprised, but... oh man."

"I don't expect you to help me here, but thank's for listening to my problem." she said, getting up to walk away.

"Whoa, slow down there Maya!" Bunshichi said, rising up off his seat to catch her. "I didn't say I wasn't going to help you. I just don't know how. I mean, I know several young women who'd love to get a guy like Masataka in bed, but..."

"He doesn't need a good lay! He needs a serious girlfriend! Someone who actually wants to be with him. Someone who will stay. Someone who will do their best to make him happy. Someone..."

"Someone...like you?" he asked with a smirk.

A small tinge of pink filled her cheek, and then vanished.

"No! I... I couldn't!" she stuttered.

"Why not?" he asked. "You obviously want him to stay. You obviously like him. Why not..."

"Because he's right about me. I can't be the kind of person he needs to have a stable relationship. He... he said that I still carry a torch for Mitsuomi. That... that isn't true, but I...."

"But some part of you still feels something for him, right?" Bunshichi asked.

"...........yes." she finally admitted.

Bunshichi sighed as he lit another cigarette.

"Then I guess there's only one thing to do." he said, taking a long drag.

"And what would that be?" Maya asked.

He lit up a cigarette and took a long puff before answering.

"Extinguish the torch." he finally said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Natsume Dojo)

"You Can't Be Serious!" Aya shouted at her older sister.

"Why not?" Maya asked, going over her martial moves patiently and evenly.

"First you plan to keep Masataka here by finding him a girlfriend, even offering yourself up for that, then you go and challenge his big brother to a fight? How does that fit into your plan?"

"It's a calculated risk." Maya replied.

"It's virtual suicide is what it is!" Aya snapped.

Just then, Masataka walked in.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" the anti-weapons specialist asked.

"Yes, Masa-kun." Maya said, motioning for Aya to leave the dojo. "I want you to spar with me."

"You called me here for that?"

"Yes."

"Why, may I ask?"

"I've got an upcoming fight and I need someone strong enough to help me train." Maya explained.

"Can't someone else do it?" Masataka asked.

"There isn't anyone else who can help me with this."

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Because they're not going up against your brother."

Masataka balked at that.

"You... you're fighting Mitsuomi?" he gasped.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT???!!!" he gasped.

"Which is why I need your help now."

"But... how.... why?"

"It's a somewhat long story, but the short version is...we've got some old scores to settle and.... it's part of a past that I need to lay to rest."

"I'm really not getting this, but....... alright." he relented.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Takayanagi Dojo)

"I can't believe you agreed me to this and then sprung it on me this last second." Mitsuomi said as he smashed another steel-plated dummy.

"You trusted my judgement in the past." Bunshichi said, puffing on a cigarette.

"A fight between Maya and myself.... tomorrow afternoon.... is incredibly short notice, amazingly inconvenient, and not something you would normally do."

"Yet here you are warming up all the same."

"Don't test me, Bunshichi!"

"Look, this had been a long-time in coming. It's not something that you're unprepared for. Besides, you and Maya got the same prep-time, so it'll be more or less an equal fight."

"You're such a fool!" the powerful looking young man said.

"Pardon?"

"In a fight between two combatants, the stronger fighter always prevails."

"And between the two of you, I'd probably place even money on you."

"It's a suckers bet." the Enforcement Group leader said.

"Maybe. But you want this as much as she does. So don't argue."

"It was not a time of my choosing."

"You ain't got much time left, remember?"

Mitsuomi glared at him.

"Get up here!"

His cigarette almost fell out of his mouth at hearing that. "Uh...."

"I SAID NOW!"

Right then, Bunshichi wished he had kept his mouth shut.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Maya and Masataka stood several feet apart from each other inside the Natsume Dojo. They stared at the other person as if trying to read their body language, gauging what they were going to do next.

That's when it happened.

Maya shot forward in a sudden burst of speed, leaping into the air and throwing a fierce kick to the young man's head. Masataka ducked as Maya spun around in mid-air to try and hit him once again. She threw two more kicks at his head before she landed on the ground and moved to fist strikes at his chest. Masataka knocked her hands away as she took it up a notch and slammed her hands into the ground, a bolt of ki-energy shooting through the floor and exploding underneath him.

_She's taking the gloves off!_ Masataka gasped as he flipped around and landed on his feet. _Is she really planning on taking on my brother... to the death?_

_Come on, Masa-kun. There's no way you can be this dense!_ Maya thought as she got herself back into a combat-ready stance. "Don't hold back on me, Masa-kun. I'm facing your brother tomorrow in a death match!"

"Why exactly?" he asked.

"Pardon?" she replied, pausing briefly.

"You and my brother have had disagreements in the past... but what made you decide to challenge him in a death match... and so suddenly?" Masataka asked.

"Several reasons, actually."

"Such as?"

Maya relaxed her body and stood up to face the young man with seriousness.

"Many of the reasons are personal. It's something that goes back to long before you joined the club. An old score that needs to be settled."

"That... doesn't answer my question." Masataka said.

Maya sighed as she looked at the young man.

"I know. But to answer your question.... it has to do with our... feelings for each other."

"Your feelings?" he asked, confused.

"Mitsuomi and I were once.... you know."

"Yeah."

"After our falling out we never truly reconciled what happened. As a result... this is a type of closure for us."

"Closure? A fight to the death?" he asked, still not truly believing her.

"Not like your brother has much time left." she quipped.

"What?" he gasped, now very confused.

"You didn't know?" she asked.

"Know what?"

Maya looked at Masataka, realizing that he didn't know. While part of her felt like there was little reason to tell him, another part knew that he had a right to know, and that Mitsuomi would never tell.

"Mitsuomi was involved in a fight some years ago with my brother, Shin, and as a result he was infected with a type of ki-poison that is slowly killing him." Maya explained.

"Ki-poison?" he asked.

"Yes. It's affecting him gradually. While it makes him quite strong, it's also killing him quicker."

"Sort of like... compounding all of a person's life force into the last couple of years of his life?"

"Yes. In a way."

Masataka bowed his head for a few seconds before asking, "Is there anything that can be done?"

"I don't know. I considered it once, but with what happened to my brother..."

"Right." he sighed. "So... I guess I'll have to..."

"No."

"No?"

"It was his choice. Mitsuomi isn't the kind of person to ask for help. It would be a sign of weakness. And I'm sure you'd agree that he would rather die than show any sign of weakness."

Masataka sighed. "Yes. I think he would."

"Now, if all your questions are answered...." she said, getting back into an attack stance.

"Yes, Captain." Masataka said, getting back into his own attack stance.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Yes, it's been a long time in coming, but hopefully this update will make everyone happy.

It wasn't what I really had in mind. In fact, I was planning on adding a fight scene between Maya and Mitsuomi, but decided that it would be better for next chapter.

The whole training session was mostly designed as a way to get Maya and Masataka interested in each other. Get them to spend more time together. I wasn't planning on adding the Enforcement Group into the mix, but thought it would move the story along better if Maya had some 'help' in this regard. The next chapter will be a fight between Mitsuomi and Maya.

And as always, leave me a review to let me know what you think.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE

"Now, if all your questions are answered...." she said, getting back into an attack stance.

"Yes, Captain." Masataka said, getting back into his own attack stance.

_And let's see if I can't flash you a little skin to get you interested._ Maya thought. _I mean, seriously, you'd think all this training was only for my benefit._

_Is something bothering the Captain? She seems a little distracted?_ Masataka thought as the pair flew towards each other with incredible speed and tried to land more than a few punches on each other. _And her technique is rather sloppy. As if she's deliberately getting me to strike at her._

_Come on, Masa-kun. I'm leaving myself open as much as possible. Take the hint!_ Maya thought as she grabbed Masataka and flipped him onto his back. She then flipped over him and landed on his stomach, straddling him as she pinned his arms above his head. "Gotcha!" she laughed.

"Very funny, Captain." he said, struggling against her arms. "Shouldn't you be taking this seriously? I mean it's my brother you're going to be fighting, so getting close in this position could be trouble."

"Yes. But it's not your brother that I want in this position."

"What are you...."

"I don't want things to change, Masa-kun. I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay."

"Captain.... there's nothing for me here." he sighed.

"Yes. There is." she said, leaning in to kiss his lips softly. _If this doesn't make him see that I'm serious about this, nothing will!_

_So this is what kissing a girl is like._ He thought as he felt her arms go around his head and his own go around her body.

"So! This is training, huh?" Aya asked as she returned to the dojo.

"Uh..." Masataka said, blushing.

"Uh..." Maya said, blushing.


End file.
